Show Me the Force
by do01
Summary: She said yes. She wanted it. She agreed and now he was her teacher. She knew it was wrong. This side of the Force was wrong but he was the only Jedi that could teach her. With Luke Skywalker and BB-8 missing she had no choice because she needed that training so that one day she can go back to the Resistance and help them.
1. Chapter 1

Their lightsabers were crossed between them and he was so close to her, putting more strength over the lightsaber. The ground around them was falling. Soon the planet will be destroyed. She closed her eyes trying to think of something quickly.

'You need a teacher!,' he screamed to her. 'I can show you the ways to the Force!'

She tried to twist the lightsabers away from her face but he pressed harder. She didn't want to answer. Sne didn't want to accept... But she didn't want to deny either. She thought about it for a moment. A small voice in her head was telling her to accept since Luke Skywalker was missing for years and the droid with the last piece of the map leading to him was missing and probably shot during the fight. But she didn't want it. Rey knew that if accept, she is going to betray her friends - Finn, Poe... She knew that this side of the Force was wrong, that there is no turning back if she says yes and yet she accepted.

Two months have passed since his offer and Rey was training hard - from sunrise to sunset. Kylo Ren was showing her the ways to the Force. She was going to become one of the Knights of Ren so he would scream to her and tell her to work harder, to learn more, to practice more. He would show her and practice with her for a few hours and then he would leave her so that he could do his job as a commander. Before sunset he would go check on her and correct her if she's doing something wrong. Rey was learning how to protect her mind and how to destroy other's guards so that she can control them. She was learning how to attack and defence herself with a lightsaber. He was showing her the dark side of the Force - more complex mind tricks, lightsaber movements and some other abilities. Of course Rey has been asked about the map and she showed them. The First Order has sent several different squads over time to check on the place but it has been completely deserted. There was no sign of Luke Skywalker and whether he was alive or dead. That's how her training was going until one day he came.

'Our master wants to see you,' he said.

Her face went white with drops of sweat rolling around her forehead. She wasn't ready yet. What if she senses her deepest thoughts about going back to the Resistance? What if he knows already and kill her? She was afraid and her master could sense it.

'You have nothing to worry about, Rey. He wants to have a talk with you.'

Rey didn't want to go but she had to do it. Snoke was her Leader now and she had to obey. Kylo led her to the door and then they started walking through the multiple corridors in the ship. Rey's head was full of different thoughts and possibilities of how she could hide her plan. She knew that she had to be calm and confident in front of Snoke.

They finally walked into a big dark room with an enormous platform. A moment after she stood in front of it a gigantic throne with a person appeared sitting in it. But it wasn't a normal human being - it was very tall with a white, nearly translucent skin and a large head with no hair on it. It's eyes were small compared to the rest of it's body. He looked at Kylo Ren and nodded to him. Kylo lightly nodded in answer and left the room. The Supreme Leader looked at Rey.

'Ahh...' he said. 'So this is the girl I've heard so much of.'

She didn't know what to say so she kept silent, shielding her thoughts as much as she could.

'There's nothing you can hide from me, girl. I sensed your hesitation and the battle in your head the day you stepped on this ship.' The Leader calmly told her without even looking at her anymore. His focus was somewhere else. Rey trembled at his words even though she wasn't sure what he meant. 'You can't hide anything from me - your memories, your plans, your desire, your thoughts.' He spoke again and focused back on her. 'I know everything about you. How lonely you are, how desperate to learn about your family and past you are, how unsatisfied are you by coming to the Dark side of the Force. What did you think by coming here?'

'What do you mean, master?' She tried to hide her discomfort but knew it was useless.

'Oh, you know very well what I mean. Did you really think that I didn't know you from before you met that Stormtrooper, that I had no idea that such a powerful Force-sensetive human being lives in this galaxy? Did you think that I'd ever let you go back to the Resistance?'

Rey didn't know how to respond. As the Supreme Leader said this, she thought that Kylo Ren probably knew it too. She froze for a moment thinking about her options. Was he going to kill her or at least punish her?

'I'd like to have some private lessons with you so that we can erease those thoughts. I'll show you the power of the darkness!' As Snoke said that, his hologram disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've seen TFA only once so sorry if there are any mistakes about the film. I have a few questions for you - Do you think that the events are happening too fast? Do you think that chapters should be longer? What would you like to happen next because I'm not sure how to twist the plot so that the romance stuff appears. I'd love it if you review or PM me with your thoughts or ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Rey didn't know what to think after this talk. She was afraid of those 'private lessons' with Snoke. He probably was trying to treathen her by saying he knew everything. At least that's what she liked to believe in but Rey knew that it was bulshit.

She didn't know the way back to her chamber and when she walked out of the room she tried to follow the path by which she came. Unfortunately, she got lost. The ship was so big and there were so many passages and different ways to go to the same place that it was confusing sometimes. Rey never actually explored the whole base. She learned the way from her chamber to the training centre to the cafeteria and back to her room.

The young Jedi was walking around the corridors without seeing any guards which was strange... The room was probably in a part of the ship that wasn't used so much. She was still walking when she heard some talking from the door that she just passed. It was closed but she was hearing the humming from the inside. She knew it was bad but curiosity took over her. Using the Force she could clearly hear everything.

'...Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, grandfather, and I will finish what you started.' Then she heard a weird noise. Rey knew from the slightly robotic deep voice that it was Kylo Ren. For a moment she had no idea who he was talking to but then she realised that it was Darth Vader. That was impossible! He died many years ago. How can he be talking to him?

'Aren't you a little old to eavesdrop?' She heard him talking in her head. 'That's not very polite.'

'Get out of my head!' She screamed out loud as he walked out of the chamber. She didn't dare to look at him. Even though he had his mask on, Rey could feel his anger that she has heard him.

'A good Jedi always has his shields on. You have to work on it. You saw how easy it was for me and you didn't sense it before I started talking. What about the enemy? They could enter your mind at any time without you even knowing it.' He said looking down at her.

'Don't tell me what i have to do! Don't you think I know what I have to work on!' She spat at him but she momentally regretted it and looked down. Usually, Rey wasn't afraid of him but after being caught eavesdropping him she didn't think that he would be pleased with that kind of behaviour. She quickly glanced at him and he has removed his mask. Kylo didn't seem bothered at all so she didn't apologize.

'How did it go?' He asked casually. As he made a sign with his had for her to follow him. 'I see that you've survived after he found out about your sneaky little plan.' He smirked as they were walking.

'That's none of your business!' She said looking forward the corridor wondering where he was leading her.

'Someone isn't happy. Tsk... tsk.. tsk...' He clicked his tongue a few more times and continued. 'I wonder what can someone say to scare the little girl you are.' Kylo Ren remarked but she acted like nothing happened. As they were slowly walking they finally walked trough a door in one of the many corridors. It was a big room that was divided in three parts. There was a kitchen, a bedroom and a living room with a giant sofa. Every piece of furniture was black. The walls were a light grey colour and the lights had red undertones. She supposed it was his room.

Kylo kneeled next to the coffee table and opened a small cupboard. Rey couldn't see what he was looking for. After a few minutes he stood up with a glass bottle and a glass.

'Do you want a drink?' He offered. She nodded but when he started pouring the liquid she told him stop immediately. She has never drunk alcohol and was afraid of getting drunk. There were merely two or three sips. He handed her the glass and told her to sit with him on the sofa. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She sat but she couldn't relax. He drank the content of the glass and poured some more in it. Rey looked around and tried a little sip of the alcohol. It tickled her throat and she felt a slight burning sensation but she liked it. She flinched her face a little. Kylo noticed it and smirked slightly at her: 'Never drank before, huh?'. She nodded at him. 'Tell me what happened when I left?' he demanded. He saw the expression on her face. 'I'm your teacher and I'm concerned about your training so I have to know what are the Leader's plans for you.' He said calmly at Rey trying to convince her into telling him.

'The Supreme Leader wants me to have private lessons with him so that he can show me the power of the Dark side.' Her master didn't believe her but she was telling what he wanted to know about her Jedi training.

'You're not telling me everything' Kylo Ren was trying to keep his calm voice but she could sense that he's anxious about something.

'Yes, I'm not telling you everything because you wanted to hear Snoke's plans about me not the other stuff he told me.' She quickly responded.

'You know that I've passed this training and I can help you. I've been in the same position as you are... I've betrayed my family and friends, too.' As he say this, he looked kind of sad... as if he was regretting his decision but he quickly changed his face expression. 'Do you regret it?' He asked like they were some sort of old friend.

'Regret what?' Rey wasn't sure what he was talking about.

'Going to the Dark side of the Force, betraying friends and a lover...'

'No, I don't regret it. I could have never even started my Jedi training without coming to you. There's no one in the Resistance who could've teach me and show me the way to the Force. And what do you mean by a lover?'

'FN-2187. Aren't you some sort of couple or is he just fancying you?' He wasn't looking at her anymore. He looked as if he was bored with her presence.

'Finn? We are just friends! There's no way we could be anything else!' She got frustrated with him. How could he say such things?! She wasn't making any plans about family with him or anyone else.

'Did you say 'are'? I thought that everyone was in the past.' He remarked at her slip of the tongue.

'It was a mistake!' She was getting angry with him now. 'And why do you care so much if we were friends or something more?'

'To be honest, I don't care about your life at all. You are just a padawan here. And if you want to finish your training and become a Jedi Knight, you mustn't let the way he looks at you to seduce you.' He told her and she was furious now.

'How dare you speak like that for me? And if you really don't care about my life then stop bringing on that Finn and I are together!' She screamed at him.

'I don't care but I just want to finish my job as your master and if you've got a love interest of some sort that this will destroy the balance of your feelings and as you know that's the most important thing for you to learn!' He responded back to her.

'I want to leave!' She demanded getting up on her feet.

'No one is stopping you.' Kylo Ren calmly said as he pressed a button on the side of the sofa and the door opened.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that my uploading schedule is going to be twice a week - on Tuesday and on Friday. I will try to stick to it as much as I can. Feel free to share your thoughts and ideas by reviewing or PM-ing me! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Rey stormed out of the room. She was angry with him. How dare he talk such nonsense! She was furious... But she was also kind of hurt by his words. Saying that he didn't care about her and her life at all.

Rey saw the entrance to her room around the corner. She never knew that his room was that close to hers. She walked in and went to her bed. Her chamber was much smaller than Kylo's. The walls were white and the furniture was a mixture of colours and materials. The place was probably some sort of a storage room before she came but Rey wasn't complaining. It had a bed and a large wardrobe which was pretty much empty since she didn't have a lot of clothes. Of course, she wasn't wearing her old dirty ones. They've given her a few T-shirts, some trousers, a coat and a pair of boots. Everything was black. But she has also changed a lot since her arrival on the ship. Because of the absence of sun light her hair has lost the few light strands of hair and has gotten darker brown, her skin has gotten from a caramel to a warm beige colour and her freckles were pretty much nonexistent. There were two nightstands that were empty, a chest of drawers and some cabinets that were with no use for Rey.

She was thinking about what Kylo Ren has said about her. Was he really thinking that she would jump on the first man that showed up to her who wasn't at all thinking about her in that way. Well, Rey had caught Finn's gaze a few times but she didn't mind. When she was on Jakku a lot of men were trying to get their way to her but their intentions weren't pure. They only wanted her because of lust. Some were even trying to force themselves on her.

When she was around 16 a boy named Ilyn who was about the same age as her started talking to her. She has never had a longer conversation with another human being since she has been on Jakku.

They would go for walks in the desert and would go for metal pieces which they would later deliver and share the food that they are given. They'd talk for hours - sharing stories and memories from their past. He was also left from his family but he remembered them very well and was full of hatred towards them. They have abandoned him because he was their eldest son and they were too poor to raise the other three children. They've left him to work for a pilot who died after a few months and since then he has been a scavenger like her. Ilyn would travel with other people and do repairs on their ships so that he can eat and that's how he has arrived on Jakku.

She didn't have many interesting stories to tell. Rey has told him the small memories she had from her relatives but nothing was as interesting as his life or at least that's what she thought.

One day as they were walking in the desert to find an old ship he wrapped his arm around the lower part of her waist and gently rubbed the skin there. She looked at him and slightly giggled. They continued walking like that and soon they saw a big old ship. Rey and Ilyn immediately entered and started climbing and picking up random parts of it. When she was on her way to start climbing, Ilyn came and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He started making small kisses on her neck and then he went further. In the beginning she was confused but after a while she let him do whatever he want and that was her mistake because she was naïve and young and a few days later there was no sign of him. He disappeared. Rey asked around but everyone said that he has left. He has took a ship with a group of people and left her. That was the end for her.

Rey cleared her mind of all thoughts and started meditating. She was sitting in a crossed leg position with her palms resting on her knees. Her mind was focused in the connection to the Force when a picture snapped in front of her eyes and then another one and another one. They were memories from her childhood and moments that have never happened. She couldn't see faces - only silhouettes.

Rey was a little girl who was standing at the doorstep of a small white ship. She was pulling a figure inside and she was screaming to not leave her. Then the silhouette spoke with a woman's voice and a smile on: 'Don't worry, sweetheart! We're coming back for you after a few days.' They never came back...

The next image was of a tall figure, probably a man, who was talking to someone. Then he twisted a lightsaber and slayed the person who he was speaking to.

'I'm coming for you, Rey...' A voice said. It sounded as it was coming from somewhere far far away. Someone was calling her and she was trying to look back and who it was but her feet kept running faster. She could hear footsteps who were coming close to her but in the moment she thought that someone will catch her, the steps sounded further again.

'I would like if you come for your private lesson now.' A smooth cold and eerie voice said. Rey knew that it was Snoke. She snapped her eyes wide open. The vision was over. Maybe he was manipulating those images into her mind. Probably they weren't even real. Well, the first one she remembered happening but the other ones would probably never happen.

Rey shaked her head and lied in the bed for a few minutes. Then she got up from it and walked through the door. This time she got oriented quicker in the corridors. She was standing in from of the big door in which Snoke would appear. Rey breathed in deeply before opening the door.

The room was the same - big, dark and with a giant throne in which the large body of the Supreme Leader was sitting. She closed the door behind her and made a few steps to the throne. Snoke looked down at her with his small eyes.

'Ahh... So nice of you to come' he said with the same calm voice. 'I guess you are ready for the special part of your training as a Jedi. Now it is time for you to see the power of the Dark Side!'

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so apparently I can't stick to an uploading schedule and it would be silly if I apologize for not being active because of schoolwork but that's the reason. And after I said I'd post on Tuesday's and Fridays I'm changing it to two times a week so I don't know if I'd post two days in a row or in a 5 day span.**


End file.
